Una tercera rueda en Raimon
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: Dando un paseo por una casa campestre, Rika se de cuenta de los oscuros secretos dentro del equipo Raimon... Aparte de que no quiere ser una forever alone


Rika Urabe, la atacante como la número 7 del conjunto Raimon se encontraba caminando hacia la casa de uno de sus amigos, en este caso en una casa propiedad de Kido ubicada en un complejo campestre, uno que arrendó temporalmente para la fiesta del triunfo del Raimon ante Genesis como por el triunfo ante los emperadores de la oscuridad, en pocas palabras, miembros viejos como nuevos del conjunto relámpago tenían una fiesta de hermandad.

Eran horas cercanas de la tarde y prefería llegar temprano, primero que todos los demás en especial con ese chico castaño a quien llamaba Darling, o sea, Ichinose. En los pocos minutos que quedaba completamente sola ahí podía relajarse y descansar un poco sobre la mesa antes de tener que lidiar con los otros miembros de Raimon, sobre todo con cierta pelirrosa con quien tanto peleaba o se la pasaba matando el rato y claro, Touko era su mejor amiga de la toda, amiguis forevers.

Finalmente la fiesta había empezado, charlas, juegos, bebidas… Nada de drogas ni sexo adolescente y ni siquiera posibles relaciones homosexuales de las que tanto se rumoreaban o chismes del montón donde decían que literalmente todos los miembros desde el portero hasta el goleador estrella eran un montón de maricones amantes de batear el trasero de todo lo que se le cruzaba, es decir, GAYS… Sólo faltaban las tres gerentes y su entrenadora y listo… Pluma, pluma gay.

Ahora la historia transcurre en el momento en el que alguien se le ocurre la brillante de traer alcohol del bueno y claro todos los pobres chicos estaban en ese estado donde algunos actuaban como unos idiotas, otros sacando su lado gracioso como su lado oscuro y otros diciendo sus verdades… Y también los otros que tomaban esa ocasión para desatar toda la tensión muy contenida.

En busca de su amado pero nunca correspondido Ichinose, abrió la puerta de uno de los cuartos de tan dichoso lugar campestre como ya era costumbre cuando se trataba de implorar por el pene del norteamericano y entró mirando su telefono. Escuchó risitas pero le restó importancia, pues quizás alguna más de "Las zorras" que en ocasiones tildaba a las tres gerentes, se le había adelantado y eso no era nada nuevo que digamos. Pero al azar la mirada en esa habitación, Rika quedó completamente helada. La escena frente a ella era tan extraña y perturbadora que cualquier palabra en su boca murió y solo veía totalmente atónita lo que sucedía.

Una agitada castaña tirando a pelirroja, en ropa interior que más bien parecía lencería estaba sentada en el regazo de un sonrojado castaño de bandana naranja mientras que ambos compartían un fogoso beso, que a la vista de la peliceleste de color este era obviamente dirigido por Natsumi… Tal como lo leyeron chicos, Endo y Natsumi se andaban revolcándose a lo grande aunque menos mal que ambos estaban dando inicio a aquello.

La cuasi-pelirroja acariciaba fervosamente la espalda del portero mientras colaba una de sus manos traviesamente bajo su camisa sintiendo esos marcados pectorales de pequeño macho y Endo no podía hacer nada más que gemir por lo bajo no sin antes probarse uno que otro bocado de la sensual anatomía de Natsumi.

Al menos se descartó dos posibles teorías de que supuestamente nuestro portero con severo Sindrome de Asperger se la metía a Kazemaru o peor, que Gouenji se la estaba metiendo a él o se turnaban… A veces no entendía muy bien el rango como roles en una pareja gay.

No era como si ella se juntase mucho con las chicas de segundo o tercer año de Raimon, y mucho menos con Natsumi ni con Endo. Pero ahora que pensaba en ello, su relación era un poquito obvia, pues no se esforzaban mucho en disimular. Habían veces en las que ese par tenía sus conflictos pero nunca esperaba que tuvieran esa relación… Posiblemente ambos castaños tenían una muy buena tapadera para lo suyo.

Y aparte recordaba unos chismes en donde se rumoreaban que Natsumi se encontraba al portero de Raimon sea después de las practicas, en los recreos o por mera casualidad, y la chica rica como le decía debido a su actitud medio tsundere como en ser hija del director de la escuela, no tardaba en aparecer para arrastrarse al castaño con una excusa muy mal creíble. Pero ella nunca pensó mal ni de su capitán ni de su amiga aunque tuvo algo de conversación entre ambas. Jamás imaginó esa situación, pues Rika era demasiado pura e inocente como para estar pensando en esas cosas… Sí, claro.

Totalmente traumada o como borracha… O quizás frustrada por no tener a su darling, la peliceleste se retiró del lugar cerrando con delicadeza la puerta para que no la oyesen. No lo admitiría pero habían veces en las que Natsumi daba mucho miedo y ella era muy joven y muy hermosa como para morir… Y si les digo que uno de los jugadores de Raimon tuvo el descaro de criticar su cocina y fue el propio Kogure… Pues Kabeyama como los originales jugadores del Raimon tenían que meterse con la castaña en lo más mínimo era tenerse una sentencia de muerte.

Aún consternada por lo que acababa de ver, comenzó a caminar sin rumbo por todo el lugar. Con las manos metidas en los bolsillos recorría los pasillos, queriendo estrellar la cabeza contra un maldito poste a ver si con eso olvidaba lo que acababa de presenciar. Decidió por irse a algún pasillo o quién sabe dónde y quedarse allí por unos minutos hasta que sea prudente. No quería pisar algún otro cuarto aún si estaba... ocupado pues quería como que dormir o buscar a algún chico con quien tirarse bien rico.

No tardó en acercarse a uno de los cuartos pero al llegar notó algo raro. Estaban Kurimatsu, Handa, Shourinji, Shindo y Matsuno estando ahí como si montón de pervertidos escuchando algo como fueran una montonera de fujoshis en busca de algún escenario entre hombres clavándose sus katanas.

Como sea, los jugadores más "Débiles y pendejos" del conjunto relámpago estaban fuera del cuarto viéndose muy emocionados y tratando de espiar dentro del lugar, aunque ninguno se animaba a entrar. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Acaso había una especie de celebridad dentro o algo por el estilo? Extrañada, pasando entre los cinco debiluchos entró al aposento y abriendo la puerta se encontró... Bueno.

Un impaciente castañito esponjosito de patillas largas tenía a una jadeante pero traviesa peliazul de gafas sostenida por la cintura mientras que el travieso muchacho lamía su cuello como sus tetas. Damas y caballeros, Haruna Otonashi, la hermana del estratega como líder suplente del equipo (Hasta con más cerebro que Endo) Yuuto Kido, estaba sentada en las piernas de Yuuki Tachimkukai (Alias el segundón de Endo) cometiendo su pecado de la carne y claro haciendo de las suyas…

Otro rumor estúpido que logró descartarse, supuestamente nuestro querido portero segundón e ignorado (Todos sabemos que es Endo es tan vergas que deja a otros lados como su pobre fanboy y amigo) era el pequeño pasivo de Tsunami, me explico, el surfista pelirrosa supuestamente se la metía entera al muchacho o también un rumor de que el castañito se la jalaba pensando en Endo.

Pero nunca se esperaba que con Haruna, la supuesta nerd de las tres chicas tuviera de lo lindo… Algo decía que el estratega tendría preparada una tumba especial para aquel que "Le haría daño" a su hermanita pues era sabido que Kido siempre se preocupaba y velaba por el bienestar de su pequeña hermana.

De pronto a la distancia estaba cierto joven de cabellera medio afro apretando los dientes y aparentemente ebrio… Una vena se hinchó entre sus sienes mientras veía enojado lo que sucedía. No podía ser cierto. ¿Por qué Tachimukai?!

El pobre estratega tenía ganas de ir a la iglesia más cercana y golpear a ese bastardo con una Sagrada Biblia y ahogarlo en agua bendita. Yuuto gruñía escondiendo su rostro tras su mano, impaciente y en cierta manera, frustrado con la escena mientras Rika estaba con cara de ojitos brillantes como si hubiese visto que un ship nunca esperado fuera canon, bastante diferente al del portero retrasado con la niña rica.

La delantera peliazul se iba a retirar de ahí por una cerveza mientras que el desdichado Kido estaba a lo Quico, un brazo sobre la pared una mirada de reojo y un llanto desgarrador tipo anime para volver a ver a su hermana con las tetas al aire y llorar como un pobre perdedor… Al menos no terminaba llorando como loro.

Los demás chicos al momento de ver a Kido decidieron huír por sus vidas quedando solamente Rika que veía con ternura aquello como si eso fuese lo mejor del mundo. La chica iba a buscar a su Darling cuando una voz congeló sus acciones.

-Oye… Negra- La peliceleste al ver que era Haruna la cual estaba parada tambaleándose, la chica estaba en estado de ebriedad y con una cara de enojo- Buscate a tu hombre, ¿Quieres?- La peliazul la miró con ganas de asesinarla, mientras que el pobre Tachimukai estaba con cara de alguien que estuviese ciego o tratando de ver.

-Mierda, te vas o te…- La peliazul caminó un poco mareada para alistar un balón colocándolo en el suelo mientras alistaba para un dar un remate a lo super campeones. Paró en seco para silbar torpemente y de pronto estaba con una vena roja en su sien derecha

-¡¿Los pingüinos?! ¡¿Dónde están los putos pingüinos?!- Por la queja exclamada hacía referencia a la técnica de los "Pinguinos imperiales" que era una de las técnicas especiales originalmente del instituto imperial pero ahora era de Raimon.

La peliazul se alistó para hacer su remate al más estilo super campeones pero la muy pobre cayó al suelo y para empeorarlo todo el balón seguía ahí en el suelo. La chica peliazul ahora estaba en posición fetal con el culo al aire mostrando una pantsu con un pingüino… Nada más que decir.

Rika no esperó más y salió huyendo de ahí, corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían, como si estuviese esquivando a un equipo de papparazzis que espiasen por ahí aunque en realidad no había nadie. Sí, quizás era una chica de altura promedio de su edad con el detalle de que tenía un buen busto pero podía correr casi el doble de rápido que las chicas de su edad. Si no le funcionaba ser una futbolista como una excepcional atacante podía meterse a atleta profesional.

Cagandose de risa y sintiéndose idiota por haber visto semejante espetáculo sobre todo cuando la muy pobre de Haruna estaba con el culo al visto, la peliazul decidió irse al baño y lavarse la cara. Si la suerte la acompañaba, quizás encontraría una botella de cloro para poder beberla y olvidarse de todo lo que había visto hasta ahora porque seamos sinceros, ver a Haruna echando una mano con Tachimukai era de locos, era lo menos pensado… O quizás todo aquello era un genjutsu pues ella estaba borracha y veía cosas aleatorias por el alcohol que estaba rondando en su sangre.

Desde a fuera de los baños se oían voces pero eso no era nada malo pues los baños siempre eran frecuentados por diversas personas, bueno solo hombres que se iban a mear en lo que sea. Entró como si nada pero...

─ K-kazuya-kun ─ escuchó la voz de… ¿Acaso era Aki? La entrenadora como gerente con más experiencia y trayectoria de su equipo… De acuerdo, Natsumi con Endo y Haruna con Tachimukai… Sin querer entrometerse se escondió tras la puerta de la entrada.

─ Relájate, Aki-chan. ─ decía tiernamente aquel chico centrocampista de Estados Unidos, aquel chico lindo de quién quedó perdidamente enamorada cuando lo conoció en Osaka, en aquel entonces el Raimon ya se había cagado a piñas con Geminis y ahora el Epsilon estaba haciendo presencia mandando a la verga con los equipos que se le cruzacen en su camino.

Ese chico castaño de peinado algo alborotado de mejillas suaves como gran futbolista de grandes habilidades… Juraba haber sentido una apuñalada dentro suyo como si todo se destruyera dentro suyo… No era cierto, no era jodidamente cierto.

-Estás muy tensa, Darling…- Un susurro y un gemido reprimido… Oh dios. No era cierto… Mierda

Una Rika destrozada se fijó en que sucedía dentro de los baños y se arrepentió de haberlo hecho. El animado Ichinose se encontraba tiernamente abrazado a la pelinegra mientras restregaba su mejilla con la ajena con cariño. La escena habría sido conmovedora si no fuera porque poco después comenzaron a besarse como si no hubiera mañana, aunque extrañamente seguía viendose tierno, aunque con un detalle a mencionar…

Ichinose estaba sin camiseta mostrando su marcado cuerpo fornido de adolescente mientras que Aki estaba con su camiseta de colegio abierta estando en ropa interior verde, ambos se estaban besándose de manera tan apasionada mientras una mano del centrocampista hurgaba en las bragas de la menor mientras unas manos delicadas trazaban de manera aleatoria todo su torso, pectorales estaban trazados por esas manos y de alguna manera una de ellas quería irse al blue jean que usaba que usaba el chico para desatar ese bulto que se notaba en él.

Ya no soportaba ver esa escena más, tenía ganas de vomitar… Su Darling le estaba dañando el corazón besándose con esa chica gorda como en ocasiones la llamaba a sus espaldas… No era cierto, no lo aguantaba más… ¿Es que todas las gerentes de Raimon eran unas zorras por igual?

Natsumi ya tenía al capitán del equipo y la gorda esa le andaba echando mano a su Darling, al menos perdonaba a Haruna por echarse al portero suplente (Maldito seas, Endo)… Nunca se imaginó que esos dos tuvieran eso, quizás en ocasiones Aki era medio cursi con su amigo y eso que en ocasiones cuando Ichinose estaba en la cancha se preocupaba mucho por él y luego por Endo… Hasta que definitivamente la realidad se dio, Aki amaba a Ichinose.

Era bastante difícil de digerir como esos dos hacían cosas de adultos… Con lágrimas en sus ojos con el corazón hecho pedazos y con el alcohol rondando en su sangre se fue con el alma deshecha… ¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

Quizás estaba destrozada por aquello de su Darling pero… Eso de que los dos estaban haciendo cosas era obvio, era más que obvio… Eran con Domon los mejores amigos, los best friend forever de toda la vida y amaban jugar futbol y claro en ese entonces Aki ignoraba tener esos sentimientos fuertes por su amigo pero cuando regresó y volvió a profesar el soccer dentro de Raimon aquellos sentimientos como aquel afecto volvieron y bueno, el resto es historia.

Eso de que el castaño gringo-japonés le correspondiera era muy poco probable pues ya Ichinose como Aki eran desde un inicio personas destinadas, el uno para el otro, cosa que a nuestra querida Rika le costaba admitir que aquel Adonis que vio en Osaka ya tenía dueña… Pobre chica pero la realidad le estaba hablando las cosas como son.

Incómoda y con ganas de lanzarse por un quinto piso para no tener que soportar más las burlas de sus amigos mientras se la restregaban teniendo sexo entre todos con todos, se retiró de allí a paso lento, sin saber que pensar. Ahora tenía ganas de vomitar. Tenía el estómago revuelto y la mente confusa como corazón hecho basura y el alcohol latente en su torrente sanguineo era mejor irse a casa y descansar un poco… O quizás beber más cerveza para olvidar las penas.

Ahora con otra chica…

Touko Zaizen, borracha como una cuba, estaba jugando un videojuego al inicio de la fiesta donde el control remoto era una especie de tabla de surf mientras que en la sala Tsunami estaba disfrazado de Celia Cruz, ya saben maquillaje exagerado, dos pares de balones dentro de un vestido largo simulando un par de melones y un buen culo, todo eso para bailarles a sus amigos a lo pendejo mientras la canción esa de "La negra tiene tumbao" sonaba a todo volumen y claro todos los asistentes se reían como dementes o chiflaban a esa pobre imitación de aquella cantante.

Después de haberse caído de la tabla de surf como en hacer mierda el televisor LCD de pantalla plana, la pelirrosa como número 8 del conjunto relámpago decidió ir quizás a dormir o a mear pero quería hacer algo. Caminando de manera errática como si la hubiesen violado o algo así, pasaba por los pasillos de la casa campestre hasta que dio con Kazemaru acompañado de una sirviente del lugar.

Kazemaru, cuya apariencia física y peinado hacían creer que era un gay de primera, posiblemente un travesti del closet, un chico que se vestía con ropas de mujer en privado para complacerse a sí mismo esperando a que un chico bien urgido se la metiera toda adentro… Resultara ser todo un Casanova.

El peliazul, defensa como mediocampista, el chico veloz del Raimon y el único muchacho que estaba libre del alcohol y las pendejadas entre fiesteros estaba con una joven pelirroja de dos trenzas sobre los hombros, al parecer era una de las jóvenes empleadas del lugar… La defensa estaba contenta por su amigo, solo esperaba que fuese un comienzo de una futura relación aunque temía que eso de la supuesta sirvienta fuera una especie de prostituta para que el azulino se hiciera todo un hombre.

Prefirió ignorar el momento aunque al menos llevándose un logro de su amigo defensa a lo cual decidió irse al baño a mear. Aunque antes pasó por la piscina donde Kabeyama se tiró al agua haciendo una gran bola de cañon mojando a los que pasaban por ahí que eran Kurimatsu y compañía que lograron salvarse de la supuesta ira asesina de Kido.

La joven mojada pero aliviada de haberse dado un baño para quitarse el extraño mareo que la aquejaba decidió ir al baño y a los minutos la pelirrosa caminando de manera correcta se iba a dormir a uno de los cuartos cuando oyó una especie de gemidos dentro de una de las habitaciones, era uno leve pero agudo… Y ahora unos chirridos de colchón como si alguien los estuviese moviendo a loco.

-¡Oh sí Fubuki, dame más!- Era la voz de una chica posiblemente una de las maids de la mansión o quizás una de las gerentes, Touko iba a investigar cuando de pronto Someoka, Domon, y los demás chicos exceptuando a Endo, Tachimukai, Ichinose, Kido, Kogure y Gouenji estaban en fila mientras usaban cascos y algunas armas de juguete posiblemente Nerfs.

En menos de nada el segundo goleador tumbó la puerta mientras los demás lo siguieron usando sus armas y en menos de nada uno de ellos puso en su móvil la siguiente canción

"**I, I, I love little girls**

**They make me feel so good**

**I love, little girls**

**They make me feel so bad"**

-¡Somos la ONU! ¡Ya te tenemos hijo de tu puta madre!- Gritó Someoka mientras el susodicho detenido estaba arrodillado mientras los demás estaban a su alrededor apuntando al joven goleador de hielo, era como ver uno de esos videos de narcos mexicanos donde un grupo de encapuchados militarizados con armas sostificadas interrogaban a un sujeto arrodillado y luego de eso lo enviaron al otro barrio.

La joven que estaba con Fubuki era una chica pequeña castaña de tonos rojizos, de tipo corto con chasquilla recta, sus ojos café castaños cuya piel era de vainilla y mejillas suaves sonrojadas… ¿WTF?... ¿Fubuki era un lolicon con todas las letras? ¿Cómo alguien como Shiro pudiese tirarse a una especie de niña? ¿O quizás volvió Atsuya a tomar control de su cuerpo?

Se supone que eso quedó en el pasado en el partido final contra Hiroto y su crew pero… ¿O quizás ese era el verdadero Shiro? Era un lolicon, un pendejo que se acostaba con las niñas que se encontraba en su camino, entonces aquel chico tranquilo, amable, adorable era una fachada… Momento, ya lo recordaba… El tipo también era bueno ligándose a todo lo que se moviera, como cuando fueron a Kioto y a Osaka para enfrentarse a Epsilon se habría llevado la atención de varias chicas.

Entonces no era un santo como creía, el bastardo era muy bueno en lo que hacía… La chica pelirrosa decidió ignorar el asunto para irse a dormir a uno de los demás dormitorios restantes pues casi todos sus compas estaban bien borrachos y las pendejadas durarían todo el día, mientras tanto a una distancia de esa escena cierta joven morenita de cabello celeste estaba ya hasta la madre de tanta pendejada ante su triste realidad de nunca tener el corazón de su Darling.

¿En serio? ¡¿Hasta Fubuki se tenía sus malas mañas?!

Rika arrugó el ceño. Definitivamente debía irse a su casa. No había sido buena idea el haber venido hoy. Si tan solo se hubiera quedado, no tendría que haber soportado semejante tortura. Y eso que no había pasado más de medio día cuando llegó. Aceleró el ritmo de sus pasos y sin importarle, no se fijó en el camino. Pero por esa misma razón, se chocó con alguien.

Con mil insultos y palabras no adecuadas para una señorita de su categoría, miró con rabia a quien sea que la haya chocado.

─¡Fíjate, idiota!─Reclamó la pelicesleste de color, viendo a la desafortunada persona que pronto se volvería víctima de sus frustraciones.

─¿Perdón? ¡Si quien chocó conmigo fuiste tú, tonta! ─Oh. Reconocería ese timbre de voz donde fuera…

Touko Zaizen veía con un sonrojo pero con el ceño fruncido a la más alta, con los brazos cruzados. ¿Qué demonios hacía Rika con el rostro hecho un desastre y con el maquillaje hecho pedazos? Más bien parecía una especie de drag queen ¿Por qué no respondía nada? ¿Y porque la veía tan fijamente? Ah cierto, era su mejor amiga aunque en ocasiones no se la soportaba pero aún así se entendía con ella, digamos que ellas dos discutían y a los dos minutos reanudarían su amistad.

─ O-Oye Rika. Creo que te golpee demasiado fuerte, estás más tonta de lo normal. ─ dijo la pelirrosa a lo bajo. La aludida no respondió. ─ ¿Rika? ¿Estás bien? ─ La defensa estaba estaba preocupada por su amiga.

Sin decir palabra alguna la chica de color la tomó del brazo, ignorando las protestas y preguntas de su kouhai y arrastró a Touko a uno de los dormitorios, un cuarto sencillo con televisión, iluminación con ventiladores y por supuesto una suave cama.

─ ¿¡Qué te pasa, Rika?! ─ Reclamaba la pelirrosa sin entender lo que sucedía. La peliceleste de color mantenía la cabeza baja sin responder y en menos de nada abrazó efusivamente a su amiga la cual sentía como su hombro se mojaba mientras su amiga estaba temblando de dolor, rabia y tristeza

─ ¡Estoy cansada! ─ explotó. ─ Cansada de que el capitán y Natsumi restrieguen su relación en la cara. ¡Haruna y Tachimukai no paran de coger como conejos! ─ se quejaba la pobre chica de color y Touko la veía atónita.

─ No puede ser, ¡Incluso mi Darling y esa maldita gorda! ¡Las odio, las odio a las tres! Y lo peor de todo, ¡Se supone que Aki era la que se quedaba sola, no yo! ─ Respiraba dificultosamente por los gritos. ─ Estoy cansada de ser la tercera rueda, no quiero ser una forever alone toda mi vida.

Clavó sus ojos en los azules de la defensa.

─ ¡Y tú, eres más densa que esa panda de rameras! ─ acusó la peliceleste ─ ¡¿No te das cuenta que me…?

De pronto Touko quedó estática como si nada cuando Rika estampó sus labios contra los suyos. Al principio se resistió un poco pero terminó cediendo…

Y esta es la historia de cómo las dos féminas como jugadoras del Raimon terminaron serruchando hasta el amanecer mientras que en plena casa campestre se armaba la fiesta de puta madre con alcohol incluido.


End file.
